Vile Blood Curse (A Different Path)
Demonic Pheonix God's Will: Vile Blood Curse '''is an Elemental-type Teigu that gives its user the ability to manipulate fire and use their blood to form weapons and heal themselves from injury. Its only known wielder is Solomon. History Vile Blood Curse was created using the life-blood of a Super-class Danger Beast that lived near a raging volcano in the southern parts of the Empire. It ended up becoming lost during the civil war that ravaged the Empire several hundred years before, its whereabouts eventually fading into legend. While travelling through a large desert Solomon came across the chalice it was contained in and, thinking that it could contain water, he drank all of its contents, which resulted in the Teigu merging with his own blood in a similar process to its cousin-of-sorts, Demon's Extract. Abilities Vile Blood Curse is an extremely powerful and versatile Teigu that's similar to Demon's Extract in that it enables the user to create fire from nothing and shape it into either fireballs that track a target like missiles or breath out unquenchable flames from their mouth like a dragon would. Its secondary ability and probably its most powerful is that the user's blood is weaponized, with the user being capable of shaping it and turning it into weapons for them to use and creating several large tentacles capably of piercing or tearing apart foes with ease. Techniques * '''Ignem Alienum ("Unholy Fire" in Latin) ** The user creates several massive fireballs from thin air and fires them at an opponent, a snap of the finger causing them to pursue a target like missiles. * Ignis Pellem '("Fire Skin" in Latin) ** The user creates a layer of fire over their skin that can melt any projectiles or blades that come into contact with them. * '''Immortalis Aestuo '("Immortal Blaze" in Latin) ** The user breaths out an unquenchable stream of fire that can cover an extremely wide area in a matter of seconds, incinerating anything in its path. * 'Vocem Infernus '("Demonic Inferno" in Latin) ** The user creates massive fire tornadoes with the snap of his/her fingers and can freely manipulate them around the battlefield, burning anything they touch and turning it to ash in milliseconds. * 'Maximo Vocem Infernus '("Grand Demonic Inferno" in Latin) ** A more powerful version of Vocem Infernus where the user surrounds themselves within a swirling wall of fire that can stretch to several hundred feet into the sky, spawning smaller fire tornadoes that can wreak havoc. While inside the user can also control the direction of where the tornado moves across the ground. Trump Card * '''Immortal Blood Malediction ** The Trump Card of Vile Blood Curse that activates upon ingesting the Teigu. The user's blood fuses with that of the Teigu and gives the user the ability to quickly heal any wound or injury they may sustain. It's also capable of regenerating severed limbs, including the head if it becomes decapitated. There are several weakness that come from this Trump Card, such as if the user is stabbed and the blade is kept in the wound, the Teigu cannot heal around it, and the other being if the user's body is entirely destroyed with nothing left, they will be unable to regenerate and truly die.